Lonely is the Best Thing to be
by BritaChica
Summary: Ginny thinks of the events that put her in Azkaban.


Lonely is the best thing to be by Brita*Chica 

A/N: The meaning of the title will come in later chapters. 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, all related characters and settings belong to J. K. Rowling. 

Chapter One

Ginny stared at the ceiling. She did not want to be here. Noone did. Ever. Azkaban was an unforgiving place. Even though the war was still occurring, enough Dementors remained to cause pain to people. 

She closed her eyes as one walked past her. She had learnt to fight off most of the memories that forced themselves upon her. Almost conquered ever 'what if' that surfaced- telling her how everything could have been avoided. 

To tell the truth, Ginny was broken inside. She was a china vase that had been dropped from the top of a lift shaft, smashing into small pieces when it finally stopped falling. 

Inside, she cried. Never stopping. Crying for the dead and those that were as good as dead. For everything she had done. For everyone that she had done it to. She cried for the innocent and she cried for the guilty. There was no way that she could tell the difference anymore. There was no evil. Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter were as good and bad as each other in her eyes now. She could never stop crying. 

On her face, the tears could not fall. 

_Three years earlier._

The announcement came over the radio only tern minutes ago. War had been declared. Not by the ministry but by Lord Voldemort himself. He stopped in the middle of a song, said that he had killed Fudge and that he was starting the inevitable war between good and evil. 

Ginny was sitting at the table with her mother. Comforting her. She was obviously in shock. Her eyes had stopped focusing and her skin had turned pure white. The only indication that she was still alive was that Ginny could see her chest rising and falling. 

There was a small noise at the front door. She stared in it's direction. It wasn't as if she expected a bunch of Deatheaters to barge in and kill them all. Who could blame her for being paranoid though. 

The source of the noise became clear when her father and her brother Percy came through into the kitchen. Without a moments hesitation, and almost giving Ginny a heart attack in the process, Molly Weasley jumped straight out of her chair and flung her arms around her husband's neck. Breaking down into tears. 

"You're alive. You're both alive." She said, the only words distinguishable from her garbled sentence. 

Percy helped to guide her back to her chair. For the first time, Ginny noticed that her father was swaying. As if he was drunk. She knew that something had happened the moment that Percy sat him down as well. He glanced at her, noticing the inquisitive look on her face. "Go to your room Ginny." 

"Get lost. You can't tell me what to do..." She was about to argue more when her brother's voice suddenly turned sharply from having no expression to having the most that she had ever seen. 

"Go to your room Ginny." 

She stood up and obeyed him. She didn't even stomp upstairs as she left like she usually would have. When she was in her room she turned on the radio she had been given as a present. 

It was a voice that she had never heard before. It was crisp and to the point. This might not have been so strange if he had been talking about anything but what he was. 

"The list of the dead again..." The radio said, almost as if it was talking towards her. The tone confirmed that it was a deatheater and not an ordinary presenter. She listened to the surprisingly long list. 

Her thoughts then were that the ones he wanted dead were killed before he made the announcement of war. She sat frozen solid until the letter P passed, with no person named Potter, Harry in it. After that moment warmth seemed to fill her body. From the top of her head down to the bottom of her feet. 

"Weasley, Charlie." 

Time seemed to stop. The names the radio kept pouring out almost felt like they dissolved before reaching her ears. A strange light feeling seemed to fill her head and she suddenly felt tired beyond belief. She heard a loud rushing sound and time was back to normal. The first thing that she heard was a loud anguished cry. Downstairs. She had to go downstairs. 

She felt like a ghost as she walked. Like nothing was real. Everything was out of focus and moving around her. The walls kept closing in on her and moving apart. The steps seemed to jump up and down. It felt like hours before she managed to get downstairs. 

When she did she could see into the kitchen. Her father was still swaying from side to side, the way he had when he had walked in. Her mother's face was twisted in a mixture of horror and bereavement. She gave a fresh wail as the name "Weasley, Charlie" came round again on the list. Percy was trying to comfort her, he was talking rapidly in a quiet and sorrow filled voice as a cup of tea arrived on the table from the work top. Her mother pushed it away so hard that the cup broke and the scolding tea splattered everywhere. 

Ginny felt something behind her. Three figures appeared one, with only a few seconds delay between them. 

Harry Ron and Hermione. They had been spending the summer holiday at Hermione's house. Obviously they must have found out somehow. Maybe all of the muggles knew somehow. It wasn't as if he would stop at just taking the Wizarding world. 

The world seemed to blur even more and everything moved out of the place it was supposed to be. Ginny finally fainted into Ron's arms. 


End file.
